Back in Business
by Nukem999
Summary: Jason Voorhees has landed on Earth and is attacking a building. A massacre begins, 2 scared scientists call for help. A team of Anime Chars are hired to destroy Jason, that's till Jason starts hunting them!
1. He's Back

Back In Business  
1: He's back  
  
Author's Note: Now I need to keep you guys aware of the fact that this takes place after the ending of the movie "Jason X". If you didn't see it I will try my best to bring you ahead up to speed during the story. Also this is my first time using such a big animated crossover and my first time trying to use Jason in a fic, so try to be gentle. There will be violence naturally and possibly some swearing. This story will take 3 casts from 3 different animes.  
  
What they are I am keeping a surprise, but don't be upset if you don't know them exactly. If not you can always look them up online and learn there but until that time I hope you enjoy my first little chapter, and buh bye for now. And since were on the holiday subject, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
  
******  
  
Year: 2455..  
  
Date: Friday the 13th..  
  
Planet: Earth 2..  
  
Location: Crystal Lake..  
  
The soft bubbling churning bubbles of sizzling water and steamy fumes boiled from the dark, bottomless depths of the Camp Crystal Lake. A beautiful young woman and her lover's footsteps could be heard not far from here. For just minutes ago a glorious sized shooting star burnt itself across the midnight black diamond sky. The star then crash landed into the Crystal Lake, where it is now sitting, waiting for those lovers to come & discover it.  
  
However unbeknownst to them the star that landed was not a star at all, nor was it a meteor or piece of space rock. It was in fact the body of a merciless, lifeless, heartless, and mindless killing machine of pure death and destruction. "Jason Voorhees" the man said with a laugh as he stared over the lake. The brunette haired girl blinked oddly replying "Who Mark?". The man smiled "Ugh don't you ever bother to read up on history Danielle?  
  
I hear it all the time from my grand parents and the school books, Jason Voorhees was one of the biggest mass murderers to ever live. He killed nearly 200 people, he was a total monster. Jason never left a soul standing in his way". The young girl made "oh" and "awe" sounds as she wrapped bare arms around her boyfriend's neck, kissing him as he continued speaking. "Jason did all of it here on Crystal Lake, but one day he just disappeared.  
  
Rumor has it the government captured him and experimented on him to find a way to kill him and that's the story" Mark said. Danielle laughed "Nice story but does it have a point hot pants?". "This is the same lake, Camp Crystal Lake. All of those killings took place right here, well more accurately Earth 1 but still" Mark's lips suddenly stopped. The teen's story of fear and terror were replaced by hot lips of lust and exquisite sweetness.  
  
Danielle and Mark had locked into a passionate kiss of the sweetest and most passionate of moments. The teen's young hearts embracing one another as thoughts of pure love blossomed, unaware of the evil that lurked below. A fist of pure steel emerged from the watery deep and grabbed Mark's ankle. "OH AHH" Mark screamed as he felt his sandaled feet slipping and falling back, a splash followed his fall. Danielle simply giggled finding it amusing.  
  
Perhaps the lovely young girl believed it to be some joke, or some suave sexy trick to invite her to a private session of skinny dipping. But truth be told, Mark was violently struggling for his life under dark blue sea. Shadows sliced apart as they took the shape of a hulking figure of metal and flesh. Mark screamed out a bouquet of bubbles at sight of the unmasked killer, Jason Voorhees. Jason's melted flesh fried hand grabbed Mark's throat.  
  
Another arm of the un-dead murderer grabbed Mark's waist, as Jason raised him above his hairless head and slammed him down into a batch of rocks. Blood and voiceless screams of terror went silenced in a gargled spray of red water and bubbles. Mark lay on the rocks..dead, stomach sliced open by the penetrating spikes of the jagged underwater rocks. Jason's blood red eyes boiled to an alert status, he heard a scream, a female scream, MORE!  
  
Like an aquatic monster taking in its first breath of vile death filled air, Jason roared from the seas in front of the frantic screaming Danielle. In a matter of seconds Mark was killed, Danielle was alone, and an inhuman killer was right before her trembling, tear dripping, green eyes. Danielle panicked and turned to run away, but Jason's decaying eyes and face flesh watched her and acted fast. "UGH NOOO" Danielle shrieked as Jason grabbed her ankle.  
  
The force of the zombie killer's hand grasping her right foot caused her to fall, the girl collapsed right on top of her own fire pit. Screams of blood curdling agony burn her lungs as Danielle squirms in pain on the fire. Red pupils flared in Jason's eyes, like lava coursing through a volcano's veins. The masked monster basked in the taste of blood and the sound of screams once more. Death was his life, death was his mission, and death was hers.  
  
Jason jammed his metallic foot across Danielle's spine; screams from the girl grew louder at the crackling crunching sound of her bones snapping. Danielle gurgled a voiceless cry for help as Jason thrusted his gnarled bone like fingers into her back and sliced through her fleshy meat. CRACK! In moments Jason had literally ripped the girl's spinal cord and skull right out of the ruptured bloody remains of her body. Danielle instantly dropped dead.  
  
YES! Once again the thrill of the kill was pulsating through Jason's un- beating heart. Jason tossed the girl's bones to the side and immediately turned back to the lake, his hand delve deep into the lake to find something. The clanking metal digits locked onto his favored item and yanked it out. It was Jason's steel mask. The mechanical face that the computer had so recently stamped across Jason's mangled face. A Computer? Mask? Space?  
  
******  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey Slappy..got something for ya"  
  
"Guys its okay he just wanted his machete back..WHEW"  
  
"What the hell's going on?" "Jason FUCKING Voorhees that's what"  
  
"Afraid I'm gonna have to hurt ya now"  
  
******  
  
Jason blinked as he grafted the mask back onto his face, the hideous monstrous face that he had been born with. How he always hated and loathed his face. More memories filtered out of his head images, faces, quotes, what did they all mean? Wait a minute. Yes now it's coming back.  
  
******  
  
"You're aboard Grendel, a spaceship that's taking us back home"  
  
"2455 huh?........ That's over 400 years"  
  
"Jason Voorhees..he killed nearly 200 people and disappeared without a trace"  
  
"We'll be arriving at Earth 2 soon"  
  
"What, no way he's dead"  
  
"He's been modified" "Oh you think?"  
  
Dead..  
  
Modified..  
  
Grendel..  
  
400 years..  
  
Earth 2..  
  
Home..  
  
******  
  
Finally the puzzle pieces have been collected, Jason remembers. Whether he was in space for 400 years or a billion, Jason knew..he was home, Camp Crystal Lake was home. The soulless corpse of mechanized dead flesh and masked decaying skin stalked the Earth, Jason left the teens bodies to rot. Murder and death were the only punishment suitable for those who left him to drown in the lake he's been eternally cursed to remain at. Only DEATH.  
  
Lights began to come into view, and Jason's blood red eyes widened behind the metallic mask. A large building was in front of him, it appeared very similar to the one that held him during his cryogenic frozen fiasco. It was exactly built where the old camp used to be, but instead it was different. The building was much larger, bigger, and more high tech, like a laboratory. And in front, a sign read in bold letters "Camp Crystal Lake Research Center 2".  
  
******  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. Red Alert

Red Alert  
  
It was dark, it was always dark. The red eyes of the cybernetically enhanced killer stared at the building like it was an enigma of steel and metal. Jason tilted his head to the right, it puzzled him so this building. Never has such a structure been here before, not since the camp which he pondered where it went. But like a shark in red water the monster's first impression was to eat, eat, and eat. Jason's whole life existed around his only food source: death.  
  
Not a soul would ever leave or enter Crystal Lake alive, not while his cursed heart still pumps black blood into him. Like so many others he's destroyed, Jason ventured forth to once again purge the lake site of life. The research center had an entrance door at the back, which is where Jason was heading. "Freeze" two voices shouted and Jason turned around to the sound, spotting a pair of guards armed with high tech guns. One man was fat the other big.  
  
Black cop like uniforms were on them, the big cop chuckled as he clicked his rifle at Jason "Not too bright are you dip shit? Just waltzing up to this place like it's a picnic". The muscular and more buff man circled Jason with his rifle; the steel masked monster didn't even turn his head at either of them. "Looks like we got the tin man from hell here Larry, what do so say we do with him?" the buffer man said. Larry laughed and confronted Jason.  
  
"If you ask me Bridge I say we cut off his balls and shove them up his ass, or maybe take a peek at why elephant man here needs a mask" Larry said. Larry's hand reached out for Jason's mask, immediately he grabbed the offending arm and violently ripped it from its socket. Screams and massive spurts of blood roar from Larry's severed limb, Jason then bashed his fist into Larry's stomach. "AHHH DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER" Bridge said.  
  
The muscular Bridge unloaded a thunderstorm of bullets on Jason, who simply moved Larry's body into place. The fat man's stomach and lips spasmodically jerked and spewed chunks of blood at the bullet barrage. Jason shoved Larry's corpse off his bloody decaying hand as soon as Bridge was out of bullets. "Alert we" Bridge started but was cut off as his head was suddenly smashed off his now blood spurting corpse as it dropped down.  
  
Jason had taken Larry's still severed limb and had smashed it so hard into Bridge's face; it knocked the guard's head clean straight off. The metallic foot of Jason then quickly smashed the Communicator Bridge was using. Dead, both of them were dead. Just like those teenagers. Jason silently stood still and looked over the blood running bodies he had just made, admiring them. It felt like it was ages since he killed yet it was merely seconds ago.  
  
Mask covered red eyes stare in silence, why does he kill Jason wonders? Why? For his mother of course. The only mother had in life, the only one who cared for Jason. But they took her away from him; DEATH took her away from him. So death must be done to all that come in his way and to his home, it is the only way he can rest. Jason then turned his attention to the door, more guards were coming. One shouted "Hey don't move AHHH".  
  
Deeper into the research lab..  
  
"Professor please I need to talk you about this" a young woman said chasing after a scientist with simply groaned at her tagging along. The woman was a young adult with glasses over her purple eyes; hair was short and stretched out to the side of her head. Hair color was bright orange with light green streaks at the end of her hair tips. Cheeks were smooth and she had a dash of freckles on them. A name tag on her lab coat read in bold "Emily Tagara".  
  
"Emily this is hardly the time or place to discuss a so called raise" Professor Karnack, Patrick Karnack to be exact. Emily pouted and flashed the professor to her shimmering glaring eye glasses, Patrick's thin framed frown. His skin was a light tanned brown, looked like his skin was dead or at least rotting. Bones stuck out clearly from his skin, as if he was too skinny even for his own skin. The man had black eyes and dark short brown hair.  
  
Prof. Karnack snapped at Emily "WHAT?", "There never is a good time is there professor, you've been using me and screwing me over time after time". Nervous laughter escaped Karnack "What are you babbling about? Look I have a red alert to deal with". Emily replied "Oh no you don't get off that easily. Every time I want to talk about how I do all the work and you take all the money, credit, and glory for it, there is some sort of emergency.  
  
Now if you don't start paying me back the respect and profits that I rightfully deserve I'll", Karnack immediately grabbed Emily's mouth shut. Squeaks of fear barely escaped the young girl's lips as she was violently pinned against the wall; Karnack stared insanely angrily into her glasses. "Listen you smart mouthed little bitch your forgetting your place, I own this facility, and everyone else in here including your skinny little ass Emily.  
  
I've been denied too many times by the board of directors, and I am sick of being stuck at this shit hole facility. I need your work to get a one way ticket out of here, and you can either come along as my assistant as my expendable baggage" Karnack snapped. Emily was about to cry out or at least fight back, but suddenly a security guard approached them. Karnack immediately released the girl and sneered at her to be quiet, "What is it?" Karnack asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you sir but things are getting dangerously out of control, there's someone in building, a seriously BIG BAD intruder" the guard said. "I'm aware of that idiot hence the alarm, just send the strike force in to handle the intruder immediately" Karnack said. The guard gulped and sweated furiously as he shook his head no, Emily started to sweat as well. "Sir that's not the problem, the problem is we already sent them after em.  
  
The other guards as well, but the thing is we haven't heard any responses from them. No calls, no demand for back up, we can't even find the other scientists it's like the whole place is empty" the guard said. Slowly Emily and Karnack looked around and realized they were in fact alone. In the heated mess of their struggle of their alarm, it seems neither one noticed that everyone was gone. The labs, computers, chairs, all dry as a year old bone.  
  
Sparks flew from the ceiling as the power was suddenly cut off, leaving the 3 in complete and total darkness. "AHH what's happening?" Emily shrieked, Karnack growled "SHUT IT! The power is off we got a back up power system in back. I suggest we go there before" a loud clang was heard, a massive steel door dropped down with a thud. Foot dents of metal were dented into the frame of the steel door, and on it was Uber Jason Voorhees.  
  
"Something fucking scary as hell shows up" Emily stammered as she immediately starts to back away, Karnack blinks in total confusion. "Back away sir you get Ms. Tagara, I'll hand this punk" the guard said bravely. Big god like steps clanged against the ground as Jason slowly approached them. The mixed metal flesh on Jason's muscular and demented looking body, only added to his terrifying appearance. Karnack turned and ran with Emily.  
  
"Eat shit lead head" the guard said as he blasted his assault rifle blindly away at the metallic monstrosity. While the guard stalled the hockey masked demon, Karnack and Emily entered the emergency back up shelter in the back. "Who or what the hell was that?" Emily asked in trembling shivers, Karnack grunted as he pressed a red button "Something big and very, very BAD". Loud whirring noises were heard in the room, the door closed shut.  
  
Metallic steel safe like doors started to turn and clamp themselves shut over the only entrance and exit to the sheltered room. The woman gasped as she pounded on the door as they closed, "NO, No you can't close the doors that guard is still out there" she said. Suddenly a scream and a loud spine snapping crack was heard, Emily choked back her sobbing tears of sickness. Splashes of gushing blood soon followed, Karnack uttered "Not anymore".  
  
Emily screamed again as loud banging noises were heard on the metal door; apparently Jason had finished the guard off and was now trying to break in. Prof. Karnack was already in the back, fumbling his fingers over switches, toggles, buttons, pressing them as he was slowly starting the emergency power back on. "Stop screwing with that, we need to find a way out of here before that psycho gets us" Emily said, Karnack shook his head "Impossible.  
  
That door has enough triple plated armoring to take a direct hit from a tank cannon and still stand, but it won't last forever. There's no other way outside of this room so I'm turning the back up power on so I can use the phones". Suddenly hope and cheer filled Emily's tear soaked her face, she looked at Karnack eagerly chiming "Professor you're a genius, I forgot all about the phone. Quick let's call the cops or the marines", Karnack shook his head no.  
  
"What do you mean no? Are you nuts you freaking asshole, that guy is going to KILL US" Emily shouted. Karnack frowned "Your only half right, but that THING out there is not a normal hockey mask wearing lunatic. Our soldiers have bigger weapons then most terrorists and he tore through them like paper. The cops won't be able to do shit against a monster like that. We need professionals, people who have dealt with problems like this before".  
  
The phone was lifted up to Karnack's ear as he dialed, Emily pleaded "Professionals like who? Answer me you son of a". Karnack snapped at her to shut up, rage and veins boiled on his face until a voice answered the call. "Yes? This is the operator how may I help you?" a female voice said, Karnack laughed for joy "Yes! Hello this is Prof. Patrick Karnack at the Crystal Lake Research Center 2 facility, we are now trapped inside of it.  
  
There is a killer that is after us and we need help NOW, I'd like you to immediately contact the following people and as quickly as possible. Okay let's see hm..Team Kagura, Warrior, and the uh I believe they are called the Extreme Ghostbusters and" Karnack stopped as a loud crash was heard. The phone dropped and loud screaming and crashing noises were heard, quietly the voice on the phone asked "Hello? Sir are you still there? Sir?".  
  
******  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Who You Gonna Call?

Who you gonna Call?  
  
Energy surged through the wires of the phone circuitry like a virus, sending out a signal that expanded across its destination super highway. Three teams had been called in to tackle the super psycho phantom phenomenon that was Jason Voorhees. The first call beamed a fire house, a red haired woman with glasses replied "Ghostbusters, we zap em and trap em". Quietly the receptionist, Janine nodded and wrote down the information, very quickly.  
  
Suddenly a red alarm was flashing, and in seconds all of the new "Extreme" Ghostbusters had arrived namely Kylie, Garret, Roland, and Eduardo. Kylie had deep blackish blue eyes and a messy mass of a black hair style, the girl's body was slime and pale in light. Next to Kylie was the tallest member, Eduardo. A Mexican trash talker, Eduardo had light reddish brown flat hair, spiked on the ending trim & brown eyes, sporting a brown chin hair goatee.  
  
The other members was a young black adult with very short black hair, reddish lips, lighter red eyes, a tan suit and bright red gloves and boots. That was Roland. Garret, was the fiery red haired, green eyed man in the wheelchair. A sort of tan golden bronze skinned ghost buster suit formed over Garret. The Ghostbusters entered into the dark brick laid room of the containment area, all heading down towards Janine at her basement desk.  
  
"Hey what's with all the noise I'm trying to sleep senorita" Eduardo griped, Kylie groaned "It's the signal for WORK, you know that thing you never do?". A man in graying blonde hair, small red glasses, and a light blue sweater stepped into the room. "Janine that alarm is only for emergency ghosts only, blaring the alarm for a prank is not a funny joke " Egon frowned. Egon was a bit pudgy in the hips and had grey dull pants on.  
  
"Well I guarantee you Crystal Lake Research labs aren't laughing either, it sounds bad over there" Janine said. The woman handed Egon the notes, his dull blue eyes examined it and gasped, the note dropped from his fingers. Garret blinked "I'm guessing either he just won the biggest sweepstakes contest ever, or were really, REALLY, screwed". Egon stuttered nervously. For a few moments the scientist could do nothing but stagger and babble.  
  
Eventually Eduardo wrapped his dull green gloved fingers around and note and read it aloud, "Old dude must be tripping. Anyway the note says please help we are trapped inside Crystal Lake Research labs, blah, blah, blah, people are dying, yadda, yadda, yadda, big dead dude wearing metal hockey mask and wielding..what's that word?". Roland leaned in and groaned "Machete, it's a blade you" "I know WHAT it is compadre" Eduardo said.  
  
"Okay so what's the big deal, sounds like Wayne Greytski after the devil made him his bitch" Garret laughed. The raven haired Kylie was already flipping through her ancient text, and gasped as she saw the picture of their infamous killer. "I think I know why Egon's freaked, this is the guy there talking about" Kylie said. The gang gathered around and examined a picture of Jason, the picture was dark and grim along with the text surrounding it.  
  
Janine skimmed it "Notorious mass murderer and psychopathic monster Jason Voorhees, born on Friday the 13th. Whew talk about bad luck". Egon shook his head "Luck has nothing to do with it, Jason is legendary in both the real world and the specter world, he's an unstoppable killing machine". Roland scratched his black chin idly with his red gloves, curiously pondering "Geez what did this Jason guy do to be such an abomination?".  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile at Team Kagura HQ..  
  
"Printing out information on subject: Jason Voorhees now" a lovely young girl stated with a grin. The computer lights flashed before her long circle glasses, blue eyes matched the vibrant shade of blue her wavy short hair was. The computer whiz, Tikami sat in a rolling grey chair in a light blue sleeveless shirt in a short white skirt, revealing pale legs down to roller blades. Tikami picked up the papers and squeaked as she passed out.  
  
The only male on the team, Taba groaned ruffling his dark short brown hair and green tie/white shirt. "Is she going to pass out at every little thing that moves sheesh I'll get the papers" Taba said as he picked the papers up from Tikami, who was on the ground totally stuttering in shock as always. Taba scanned the papers as he headed over to his senior officers, Ako and Boss Lady. Ako was a tall ravishing woman with very long silky purple hair.  
  
The green eyed beauty wore a white short coat and a pink shirt, the coat acted as a skirt to her long creamy legs and feet encased in white shoes. Boss lady as everyone called her was a short cute looking young woman, who had springy red hair with wildly long pig tails. Wearing a short white skirt over blue striped undies, Boss lady was also wearing a white coat like Ako's over a yellow shirt. "Let's hear the skinny on our newest target Taba" Ako said.  
  
Taba gulped as he slowly read the documents, "Well Jason Voorhees is a Caucasian male who has been classified as neither dead nor alive. Jason supposedly drowned when he was only 8 years old at Camp Crystal Lake. Birth certificates show he was a bastard child who suffered from a small case of mental retardation, and a severe appearance deformity. Jason's only relative was his mother, Pamela Voorhees. A very disturbed older woman.  
  
Pamela went insane and blamed the counselors for not watching Jason when he drowned, supposedly they were off having sex. Ever since then, hundreds of thousands of gruesome murders took place, at the hands of Pamela until she was ultimately killed in 1982. But about a year later a mysterious ogre of a man people claim is Jason appeared and started the killings up again. Descriptions state Jason is a massive man in a blue jumpsuit with a mask.  
  
A tattered old hockey mask to which he never has been seen without. To this day Jason has a record of over 250 kills, all dying in gruesome and horrible deaths, and all mostly young teenage boys and girls". Boss lady grinned a cute shimmering cheeky smiled as she beamed "WE'LL TAKE IT". A baffled Taba immediately protested "WOW, hold it, you can't just accept a mission like this, your not thinking straight". Another woman chuckled.  
  
She was young and had shimmering smooth skin, her hair was green and short. A cigarette rested firmly in her lips, face looking dull and tired with cerulean green eyes, "Oh she's thinking all right just with dollar signs" Himagami said. Himagami lazily laid back in her chair, sporting a lightly tanned safari like get up, she was the team's driver. A woken Tikami replied "Mr. Taba is right, this Jason guy sounds nuts and he's not even a phantom".  
  
Ako grinned "True, Kagato's mission has always been to locate and eliminate all phantom creatures in Tokyo. However, seeing as how Jason is biologically and literally dead he therefore can be considered a phantom". Taba nervously protested "But this sounds way too dangerous, this case is even worst then that phantom cat mission". "Look Taba Kagato is suffering very badly in the money department, we need cash fast" Boss lady said.  
  
BANG! The smoking fizzle of a gun steamed from the last team member's lovely hands. A woman with a white hat and a red feather in it chuckled at her smoking gun, her whole outfit consisted of a white fancy like suit. Bundled up golden hair locks tucked neatly under the white hat. Cheerfully Boss Lady added "Sides Maki can handle anything and anyone, right Maki?". The white suited woman flashed her smile, "Shooting star is ready".  
  
******  
  
And also at Team Warrior central..  
  
In a dark office room, a young woman with very short dark blue hair, yellow circle glasses, red lipstick lips, and a dark green officer uniform confronted a group of young fighters. The woman stated boldly "Then it's settled, I Maki, leader of Team Warrior, announce that Warrior's next mission will be to locate and destroy target: Jason Voorhees. And I assure all of you that this mission's success will result in a handsomely hefty reward bonus as well".  
  
"YIPEE finally a high rolling big fat ass paycheck base, oh (starry eyed) diamonds and necklaces here I come" the blonde woman Rio cheered. Rio was a tall girl with far out spiky blonde hair, her eyes were a glimmering blue color. Rio wore a white police uniform over her immense bosom, with golden buttons, black short skirts, and long silver leg stockings that lead to black shoes. "Kicking ass and earning cash is one great lifestyle" Rio said.  
  
To the far right of the group, a dark black skinned young laid with white pigtail coverings over brown hair chirped eagerly. The girl's eyes were also brown, and her outfit was a dark mix of pink, white, and black, a very short pink trimmed skirt hovered over dark legs that also ended in black shoes. Nanvel smiled "I can't wait to test out all my new toys on this Jason guy, it's gonna be a blast". However one young woman seemed quite worried by this.  
  
The girl had spiky pink hair similar to Rio's, emerald eyes, a blue buttoned sleeveless vest, short black skirt, and plant brown shoes with no socks. "Sorry if I don't sound so enthused but I'm really worried about this, any reward with that many zeros can only mean this guy is big, big bad news. I'm seriously getting scared about this you guys" Lilica said. The only male member of the group approached her, sporting a high tech video camera.  
  
Yuji was his name, he had tanned blonde hair, blue eyes, white male police uniform, long black pants and shoes, and a slightly bloody nose. "What's wrong sweet, SWEET endowed Lilica, need old Yuji to give your boobies a SQUEEZIE GAHH AH" Yuji said as he cried out in pain. Feeling a sudden blow to his thick head from a large black metallic gun. The woman who was carrying it was Maya, having short shimmering green hair and pink eyes.  
  
Maya dressed in the same uniform as Rio's, except her leg stockings don't stop at mid thigh like Rio's does. Also, a gold head band was covering over Maya's head. Lilica blinked at Maya's insane gun loving grin "Don't worry Lilica, that dead sized turd even gives you a mean looking stare, I'll turn him into shit burgers". Maki smiled towards Lilica "Maya is right Lilica, we are professionals after all, Lilica nodded and thought to herself "But so is he".  
  
******  
  
To be continued.. 


	4. Knock, Knock

Knock, Knock  
  
CLANK! CLANK! CRASH! A loud thundering slab of steel slammed into the Earth with a deafening, crushing roar. Boot marks were seen lodged in the fractured metal of the door. The beautiful blue eyes of Rio flashed around the perimeter, her hands gripped tightly over her black night sticks. Team Warrior had arrived at the sight of the darkened laboratory, the super female squad and single male entered with flashlights on their weapons.  
  
"Keep a sharp look out everyone, darkness is an easy cover up" Maki said, watching all shadows behind golden yellow glasses. Maya grinned and clicked the rounds of ammunition into her weapons, eagerly flashing her red laser scope sighted gun into the hallway of shadows. The pink haired Lilica hummed "Someone must have shut off the emergency power as well; I'll have to go to the main control center to bring the lights back on Maki".  
  
"All right Rio you and Yuji search for any survivors, Maya take Nanvel and see if you can find our target, I'll accompany Lilica to the command center" Maki ordered. As Team Warrior began to spread out, they were unaware of the menacing, mechanical, blood red eyes that spied upon them from behind. Meanwhile at the East end of the building, 4 more hunters had responded to the call for help namely the Ghostbusters; Kylie, Eduardo, Roland & Garret.  
  
"It's quiet..too quiet" Garret said, Eduardo grunted and smacked his red haired head "And you say my jokes are old". Kylie growled "Quiet you guys, were here on a rescue mission too you know. Ahem, Dr. Karnack sir this is Kylie Griffin of the Ghostbusters, were here to rescue you. HELLO" Kylie called out, her black lips leaving echoing screams into the dark metal hallways. Nothing but dead silence answered her calls, she became nervous.  
  
"Roland you're positive that someone called from within the lab right?" Kylie asked, Roland nodded "Definitely but I know what you mean, this looks like a ghost town". Garret rolled his silver wheel chair wheels around, charging his blaster and cautiously aiming at every dark angle and corner. "No sign of puck boy yet or any survivors" Garret said. Roland scratched his lip with his red gloves curiously, "Something tells me were not alone yet".  
  
And on the other end was the 3rd and final strike team that responded to the call, Team Kagura. The phantom busters were already setting up their forces around the building; Taba and Tikami were placing talismans on the walls. The girl's rollerblades whirred silently over the steel floor, slapping Japanese symbol talismans on every corridor and hallway she could get to. Taba groaned "Ako and the others will hopefully be ready any minute now".  
  
The purple haired Ako was walking down the central path of the lab, frowning sadly at the fowl sight of bloody bodies near her purple heels. Ako removed a radio and spoke into it "Come in Himagami this is Ako calling". Lazily the green haired woman groaned from inside her car "Yeah what do you want?", Ako responded "Were entering the building now Himagami. We need you to stay on stand by in case the target tries to escape us.  
  
Stay put until we call you or you see anything suspicious clear?" Himagami shrugged "Crystal, Himagami over and out". Red bouncing curls hopped alongside Ako, Boss girl grinned "Now this is bitching mission. Once we bag this metal head were going to have all the funding we'll ever need". Ako nodded "Right but first we have to find the target, our best bet is to check where he was last spotted. Shooting star is guarding the front door for now".  
  
"Alone at last eh Rio? You know I've always said you got the sexiest legs I have seen and OOH THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL AACK" Yuji squealed. Rubbing his bleeding nose as Rio angrily just sucked the pervert in the face, "Keep your lens off my ass and on the job for once" Rio snarled. The cameraman groaned and nodded as he flipped the camera's light beams on. Signs of disgust and repulsive nature filled both Rio and Yuji's young faces.  
  
The countless mountains of mangled corpses were making their stomachs queasy. Some bodies were staring wide eyed at the ceiling, some were covered with splatters of blood, and most were missing limbs or flesh from their faces and stomachs. "God I sure hope we nail this bastard, just looking at these UGH makes me feel sick as hell" Rio shuddered. Suddenly Yuji stopped as he stared down at a trail of blood soaked footprint marks.  
  
"Hey Rio check this out, looks like our little boy Jason left us a trail..leading up to" Yuji and Rio both stopped and burst into a frenzy of screams. The prints lead to a body whose head was completely squashed and smashed, spaghetti like strands of dead meat and rotten flesh were seen as mashed chunks of dead skin. The body's head looked like someone had stepped on it so hard it popped like a zit. Rio's face turned a pale blue.  
  
"I think I am gonna be sick" Rio gurgled, "Rio hold me" Yuji squealed in fear as Rio hugged him tightly. Blue eyes widen as Rio now realized Yuji was faking it so he could give her a direct tongue to tongue kiss on the mouth. "BLEACH YOU PERVERT" Rio screamed as she slapped Yuji HARD across the face, sputtering out mouth fulls of disgusted tastes. Moaning in pain Yuji rubbed his sore face as Rio stormed away from him.  
  
Rio growled heading towards the bath room, "Horny little freak thinks it's funny to try and make out with me in at a fucking massacre? I swear to god he acts like he's a teenager at summer camp or something". The red eyes of evil widened at the sound of those words, his ears already burning from the sound of lips locking. Jason knows all too well of the vile, perverse actions teenagers and humans commit. And sexuality is one thing he cannot stand.  
  
Metallic boots clunk and clank as the massive monstrous dead warrior stormed out of hiding, and set his blood lusting eyes on his first victim. "Oooh that was SO worth it" Yuji laughed as he winced a bit, feeling the throbbing pain of his cheek slowly die down. The man slowly turned and started to head down a hallway, Yuji was searching for where Rio went. "The camera needs you Rio (drools) and so do I, come on out" Yuji said.  
  
The metallic foot and normal foot of the faceless monster of metal and murdering flesh approached Yuji from behind. The shimmering blade of Jason's machete rose high as he aimed for Yuji's head. "AH HA Rio you sexy bitch GIVE YUJI A LITTLE WAHH" Yuji screamed in horror. Jason slammed the machete down as it sliced Yuji's camera into broken spare parts. The panicky camera man growled and grabbed a chunk of the camera.  
  
"Eat this asshole" Yuji bashed the metallic chunk across Jason's metal masked face, the hockey monster stumbled back as Yuji began to run. The first thing on his mind was alerting Rio and the others he had found Jason. CHANK! Suddenly Yuji's blue eyes widened and the whole world turned dark, he gargled blood from his lips as his chest felt a draft inside. Yuji looked down and saw Jason's machete poking out of his bleeding gut.  
  
The blade was totally drenched in bright red blood; it dropped droplets of the man's fluids as Jason grasped the handle of the machete. More screams of gurgling blood spilt from Yuji's mouth as Jason yanked the blade upwards, slicing through his whole upper chest area and through his right shoulder. The white shirt of Yuji soaked deeply in the blood as he dropped screaming in agony, until Jason slammed the blade one final time into the man's skull.  
  
At the site of the call..  
  
"BLEACH this is totally nasty" "No shit Ako, my god this is a real blood bath" Boss girl said. The lovely young CEO girls of Team Kagura were having the distinct displeasure of seeing Jason's bloody leftovers. The metallic armored door was lying on the ground of blood and dismembered body parts. The door was dented and smashed so hard it caved in, letting Jason enter the armored room, but there were no signs of any survivors.  
  
"Hey look at this" Ako said as she extended her long pink nails across the blood soaked floor and picked up a name tag splattered with blood. Boss Lady and Ako read it as the tag read "Emily Tagara", but oddly enough there were no signs of parts of Emily left or of the one who called, Prof. Karnack. Boss Lady frowned "This is weird, this Emily girl might be dead but the caller said a man phoned in for help and there's not a single shred of him".  
  
The lights above the ladies head suddenly beamed on brightly, the pink haired Lilica giggled proudly from with in the control room. "Excellent work with the lights Lilica, the facility is now back up full power again" Maki said. Lilica smiled "Computers are my specialty after all, now let's see if we can get a lock on our guest of honor, the building's security cameras should have something useful". The young girl immediately got to work.  
  
But the dark blue haired Maki was concerned with something far more serious then locating the murderous masked monster. Everyone had reported in with Maki except for Yuji and Rio, she was worried something might have happened. "Got it, cameras on screen now" Lilica said as she flipped the monitors on, showing all activities in the building at the moment. Maki looked at one monitor and gasped in horror, seeing the remains of Yuji.  
  
"Gross, I can still taste his tongue YUCK, oh hey look the lights are back on WHOO way to go Lilica now if I can only find that perv" Rio said halfway. That is until the other half of her sentenced was horribly silenced by the cold fear that chilled her spine and lips into pure trembling terror. The blood stained carcass that once was Yuji, lies there, crushing her heart with fear. And right above it was its maker, Jason Voorhees himself, Rio squeaked.  
  
"Fuck me"..  
  
To be continued.. 


	5. Things Get Messy

Things Get Messy  
  
The squawking static of Rio's radio com continued to blare and scream, Maki was desperately shouting "Rio dammit come in, what is going? What happened to Yuji? Where are you? God dammit, Rio FUCKING SAY SOMETHING". But the beautiful blonde's face and lips could do nothing but stutter and turn pale from pure terror, Rio's young blue eyes turning dull. Sickening cracks of mangled skull and brain flesh came from Yuji's skull.  
  
Jason raised his blood soaked machete and stared his beady, evil red eyes at the frozen female. The tears of rage, hatred, disgust, sorrow, and vengeance filled her young cheeks no more, Rio removed a razor blade from her pocket. "All right you machete swinging fuck, I'm sending your scum sucking ass back to hell where you BELONG" Rio shrieked. The massive metallic monster Jason simply stood still as Rio charged at him blindly.  
  
KACHHINK! Rio blinked in shock as she looked at Jason's body, having plunged the razor knife blade into his chest, she was confused. Jason wasn't screaming in pain, no blood was gushing out, nothing but silence. Slowly Rio raised the knife up and gulped, the blade was bent in half. Jason's body was too thick and strong to even be scratched by that knife. "Uh sorry?" Rio squeaked as Jason raised his machete to end the girl's life once and for all.  
  
But the warrior woman panicked and rolled between's Jason's legs, ducking and running behind him to dodge the slash. Furiously Jason turned around to slash again, Rio greeted him this time with Yuji's camera across his face. Bashing the fractured and shattered mass of the twisted circuitry and machinery across the hockey masked man's face. Jason toppled down hard, Rio sprawled on the ground and immediately tried to escape the mad man.  
  
But Metallic digits crushed around Rio's right ankle, her red spandex battle suit flushing out drops of blood as Jason dug deep into her skin. "Ugh get off me RIGHT NOW" Rio said as she whipped out twin revolvers and started firing. The black pistols snapping off round after round of armor piercing ammunition, sparks and winces of pain struck all over Jason's metallic face. Eventually Jason loosened his grip and Rio kicked free into a mad dash.  
  
Maki shrieked furiously at the monitors "What the fuck just happened? Lilica find Rio already, we've got to find her before that nut job does". The pink haired young girl tapped her fingers into a blind frenzy, punching in numbers and clicking mousse like there was no tomorrow. The cameras tried to adjust as fast as they could, but Rio's movements were too frantic and fast to keep track of. Lilica was catching blurs of a screaming and fleeing Rio.  
  
The red suited girl pumped her legs, armed frantically shoving past swinging doors through out the mangled and war torn building. Jason simply smashed his massive forearms into the door, breaking them down with a single shove. "Hey did you hear that?" Boss lady said her red pigtails and blue eyes darting around to the echoing sounds of Jason rampaging after Rio. Ako nodded "I did, let's go check it out this mess will still be here, let's GO".  
  
Ako and Boss lady immediately left the bloody mess of the armored room, still baffled at what happened to the doctor Karnack who made the call. The two girls ran down the hall only then to witness a pair of doors be crushed down by pure force. Boss Lady and Ako screamed as the metallic masked Jason appeared before them with red bulging eyes and a bloody machete. "I think we found our target" Ako said, "Uh Taba HELP" Boss lady screamed.  
  
Jason glared hatefully and bashed his metallic arm across the screaming girl's head; Boss lady flew like a mile from the powerful strike. Glass shattered and test tubes crackled, as lab equipment exploded with the girl's body crashing over them pile after pile. Ako glared back to Jason, fearing the worse for her boss as she lay unconscious and bleeding in a busted up lab station. It was now just Ako and Jason, hatefully glaring each other down.  
  
"So you want to play hard ball then? All right hockey FUCK, time for you to see what a real woman feels like" Ako said. Jason raised his blade up but Ako made a loud "HIYA" cry as she kicked the machete out of his hands. Black spiky heels and long powerful legs made karate kicks quite easy and powerful for Ako to land. Jason slowly stumbled back, feeling drop kicks to the base of his knees, jump kicks across his face, and heel points into his gut.  
  
Clanking metal and cracking flesh was heard as Ako spared no expense in her barrage of powerfully pummeling kicks. Leaping up high with a scream, Ako performed a colossal tornado jump kick which dropped Jason like a rock. A huge CLONK noise was heard as his massively heavy body cracked the floor. Ako grinned her red lips widely "Game over bitch", Jason's red eyes widened and he immediately jerked right back up onto his feet again.  
  
"Nuh uh momma said STAY DOWN" Ako reared back her leg and slammed it right between Jason's legs, only to hit solid rock hard skin. Ako now dropped to her knees and cried out in bearable agony. Jason's privates parts were harder then a tank's armor on a cold day. With the super kicking Ako down for the count, Jason quickly grabbed her ankle and her throat. The woman found herself screaming for help as Jason held her above his head.  
  
Ako pleaded in fear "NOO SOMEONE HELP ME AHHH NOO ERK" the screams were gargled over as the sound of ripping flesh and bones came. CRACK! Jason snapped her body in half right over his head, the disgustingly wet meaty cracking crunch of Ako's spine could be heard. The top half and lower half of Ako's split body dropped down with bloody gushing thuds. The woman's limbs twitching lifelessly in her own blood.  
  
Jason stared at her body, feeling proud as always that another useless life was ended by his hands. The hockey masked monster then grabbed his machete and was about to finish off the red head in the lab station. That was until a clicking sound was heard, followed by a loud beep, and a shadow on the ground. Like a shark to blood, Jason's eyes darted to the hallway behind him. Maya was there grinning with a rocket launcher, "Say hello to Hitome".  
  
The smoking missile was fired and it screamed towards a dumb founded Jason, the rocket struck his body and engulfed him in a sea of explosive fire. The blast shook the whole building as Maya ducked down covering her ears and eyes with a grunt. Slowly the smoke began to fog as Maya wiped her green hair clean of sweat, "Now that is one hell of a freaking bulls-eye". Maki buzzed over Maya's com radio "Maya what was that noise, report?  
  
Did you make it in time to find Rio or the target?" Maya sighed in response, "Good news and bad news more like it Maki. I didn't find Rio but luckily I didn't find her body smashed over the floor either, so she's definitely alive. However I did find our main man, smoked the bastard with a little help from Hitome here. I haven't found his body yet but I got what's left of the woman he killed if you want". Both Maki and Lilica blinked at that last response.  
  
"Come again?" Maki asked, Maya blinked "That Jason had snapped some woman in 2 like she was a toothpick. Yuck, definitely not a pretty sight I can tell you that". Lilica took Maki's com and immediately started looking through the security cameras, while asking Maya "Okay Maya I need your help. I need you to look at the body and tell me if she is wearing a lab coat, or ID tag, or anything that can tell us if she worked here before she died".  
  
Regretfully the young Maya looked over the body with wincing pink eyes, trying to ignore the fowl stench of death and sickening sight of grinded organs. "There is a business card but it says uh..let me see now (wipes blood off) it reads First Class Lieutenant Ako of Team Kagura" Maya said. Angrily Maki pounded her first into the main computer control council, "Son of a bitch" she said. Lilica blinked "What Maki? What's the matter?".  
  
But the purple haired beauty refused to answer, clearly too much heavy thinking was being devised those pale yellow glasses. Maki ordered Lilica sternly "Never mind that just keep checking all the monitors Lilica, we need to find Rio. I have a feeling were not the only wild goose chasers on this little hunt". Maya cautiously clicked her black heels along the banged up metallic floor, another rocket was loaded into her launcher just in case.  
  
"Uh guys we got another problem" Maya said, noticing a huge Jason sized hole in the wall. Meanwhile in the cargo section of the building a rather bored and annoyed Himagami yawned inside her yellow car. Being Team Kagura's official driver can have it's upsides as well its downsides. The green haired woman has spent many missions sitting back in the car, sleeping, relaxing, smoking, doing whatever Himagami pleases to do.  
  
Himagami yawned "This is really dull, I was told this Jason guy was a real monster. But so far all I've seen are flies, dull city, and a lot of bull shit (sigh) when's this pussy going to show up?", CREAK, something loud cracked under the car. "First exciting thing all day" Himagami groaned as she hopped out of the car, it sounded like a gear popped out or something. When Himagami bent down to look she saw the car was titling odd like.  
  
The woman hummed to herself and pulled out the car jack, Himagami then slid herself under the car and began to fix the off balanced machine. "Who needs a vacation from this job, if this is all the excitement I get from chasing phantoms then who needs breaks? Hmm that's funny, one of the tire shifters is gone" Himagami said. One of the devices that keep's the tires balanced so the car stands up was gone, and there was a large hole just above the part.  
  
Purple eyes blink in curiosity, "Going to need some metal patches, bit of welding, and a new balance line" Himagami said to herself. The girl's hands stretch out to the tools laid next to her tan shorts, digits reach for a tool but find something wet instead. Himagami frowned in confusion at this feeling. She felt something wet, something thick, also something metallic and sharp, she pulled her hand back and saw her digits covered in thick red blood.  
  
Himagami gasped and turned her green haired head to the left side, seeing a blood splattered machete next to her. Before she could even ask what was going on, the shadow of the car above her suddenly vanished. Glaring metal masked eyes burned into Himagami's, Jason had literally lifted the car right off the ground above her. Silence and fear gripped the young woman's heart, not even able to twitch as she stared breathlessly at the evil Jason Voorhees.  
  
"AHHH" Himagami screamed before she was smashed with the force of the car, it crushed her with sickening crackling sounds of crunched bones and organs. Jason tilted his head as he stared at the blood stains flowing from under the mangled woman's body under the car. Himagami was now dead, along with Yuji, Ako, the guards, and anyone else who has crossed the masked murderer's path. But Jason knew only of one left who is still alive.  
  
One who still lives after facing off against the legendary Camp Crystal Lake killer, and that was Rio. Without even bothering to start searching, Jason reared up his muscular arms and started to bash into the cargo bay walls. Jason grabbed his machete and continued to bas through wall after wall, plowing from room to room, hallway to hallway, like a rhino smashing anything apart in its path. Eventually Jason had smashed his way to Rio.  
  
The undead abomination found Rio making her way from the hallways towards the mess hall area. Jason growled furiously as the blonde screamed, frantically ducking and dodging past Jason's powerful machete swings. Rio then whipped out a pair of black sticks that extended to her night stick bats. "You want to pick on a girl cause I'll show you how FUCKING defenseless this blonde little girl is GRRRAH" Rio screamed as she smacked Jason hard.  
  
The night stick clanged loudly as it bashed across Jason's metal face, Rio's red suited legs lifted into a series of kicks, jump and drop kicking Jason from head to toe. Jason stumbled back, feeling the sparks and dents crash all over him as Rio's small size in body and in weapons proved too quick for Jason. Rio snarled against enraged cheeks, filled with dirt, cuts, small drops of blood, and a lot of passionate hatred for her most despicable of opponents.  
  
The two continued to battle it out in a duel of swords and steel, Jason clanged his machete against Rio's nightsticks, she clenched her twin sticks over Jason's blade in a strangle hold. Now Rio and Jason glare face to face as they try to remove their weapons from the furiously tight hold. Rio smirked "So you're the mighty Jason eh? Not bad hockey boy. But you killed my Yuji and those who do wrong always get payback in the end.  
  
Payback's a bitch I know but then again" Rio stopped speaking, she then snarled and did a back flip with her ankles smacking into the locked weapons. Jason's machete flung out of his hands and was jammed into the ceiling, Rio then landed on her feet and reared back both her nightsticks. Immediately looking from above to forward, Jason watched his machete fly and was now watching Rio. FOOSH CLANG a flash of black was seen.  
  
Rio panted as she clicked her nightsticks back into her pockets, but not before dropping down onto her red knees with a grin on her face. Jason's metallic head was twisted almost entirely backwards, the undead killer reached his hands up around his head before inevitably collapsing down. "So am I" Rio said with a dry laugh, sighing with relief at Jason's dead body. Rio wearily got back onto her feet and pushed the doors to the mess hell.  
  
"FREEZE" 4 voices shouted as Rio screamed and waved her hands in the air, begging them not to shoot. "Wow false alarm guys looks like we found a survivor" a brash young voice said, Rio blinked her blue eyes to see 4 teenagers with high tech equipment. Garret grinned as he rolled towards Rio's feet, "Sorry about that toots we thought you were Mr. oh so spooky Jason". Kylie smiled "You're safe from him now though, my name is Kylie.  
  
Were the Ghostbusters and were here to help", Rio stared baffled at them as she looked around seeing Roland, Garret, and Eduardo surrounding her. Eduardo quickly asked Rio "So where's this Jason hombre, I want to nuke this dude so I can go home already", Kylie groaned "Lazy ass". "Don't mind Eduardo miss now do you need any first aid, we got supplies to help all survivors of" Roland started to say. But Rio immediately shook her head.  
  
"Hold it, hold everything and time out people, I do not work here nor would I be caught dead applying here anyway uh no pun intended" Rio said. The blonde warrior then showed the busters her badge, "I'm Special Agent Rio of the government strike force Team Warrior" Rio said. Roland blinked "Government strike force? What's this all about Miss Rio?", Eduardo added "Yeah we got a call about some hockey punk we had to like exterminate.  
  
But that doesn't explain why the FBI or whatever sent you guys here", Rio frowned "For your information buster Warrior was sent on the same mission. We received the exact same distress signal about some metal megalomaniac named Jason Voorhees causing all sorts of bad shit up here. But none of you boogeyman busters need to worry, he's already dead". Or so the blonde busty babe believed, Rio was certain that Jason was dead.  
  
Jason has already been dead ever since 1957, the silent corpse started to stir and shake as life began to stir inside Jason's body. Without sound or warning, Jason jerked into an up right position, blood red eyes staring at his own back. Metal and dead skinned hands rose up and grasped Jason's own skull, he then used all his indeed strength to snap his head back into place. Jason then reached up, grabbed his machete, and set his sights back on Rio.  
  
******  
  
To be continued.. 


	6. The Exterminator

The Exterminator  
  
"Get your grubby hands off my ass roller boy before I deck you right out of your dam chair" Rio snapped. The busty blonde angrily sneered as she crossed her red body suited arms, feeling annoyed, anxious, and aggravated by these so called ghost busters. Roland's eyes peered through the glass porthole of the steel doors, looking for the seemingly dead Jason. The window revealed no corpse and no Jason. Roland shrugged "Looks like".  
  
BAM! A colossal metal fist smashed through the porthole glass and grabbed Roland's head, the man screamed as the metal fingers tugged on his flesh. Eduardo gasped and immediately fired his ghost blaster, the rainbow colored particle beam blasted wildly at Roland. "NO you might hit Roland" Kylie said as she immediately deactivated the blaster. Roland screamed louder and louder, the metal digits grasping under the helm of the man's upper jaw area.  
  
SNNNAAAAPP! Splattering globs of blood oozed over Roland's body as Jason had literally ripped the top half of his skull right off. The beheaded ghost buster gurgled blood from the remaining part of his jaws, Roland dropped down headless and dead. "AHHHHHH" Kylie screamed and quickly armed her blaster, Eduardo and Garret did the same. "Screw this shit" Rio said as she bolted off. Roland's skull was yanked back by Jason.  
  
A smashing crash flattened the metal doors and revealed the metallic monstrosity known as Jason Voorhees. Blood soaked steel fingers dripped the mangled contents of Roland's liquidated brain; Jason tossed the skull down with a splash. The glimmering light flashed off Jason's blood soaked machete as he approached. The young ghost busters snarled with tears in their eyes and anger in their hearts, all blasters were set to maximum charge.  
  
Garret frowned "Okay guys this one's for Roland, on three, THREE". The ghost busters blasted a powerful triple force beam at Jason, the hockey masked murderer slowly halted in his tracks. The force of the powerful energy beams were paralyzing and electrifying Jason, he couldn't move. Tighter and tighter the beams became, Eduardo's gloved clutched the blaster handle tightly. Slowly Jason started to fight back against the beams energies.  
  
"Throw the trap already" Eduardo shouted, Kylie took a gloved hand behind her back and chucked the flat ghost trap disc at Jason. Immediately Kylie hit the button and unleashed the ghost sucking vortex beam onto Jason. But oddly enough the undead hockey killer wasn't being affected by it at all; Jason stood there and just stared at the trap. Kylie gulped "Oh great, now the ghost trap doesn't work on him". Jason slashed his machete into the trap.  
  
Huge sparks flew out as the ghost trap exploded, blinding the busters long enough to halt their beams. Jason stormed angrily forward and kicked Garret hard with his metallic leg. "WHOA Jane stop this crazy thing" Garret yelled as the chair rolled him back first into a door with the word "Stairs" above it. Kylie turned to watch Garret fall only to be smashed across the jay by Jason's dead fist; blood spurted out from the Goth girl's black lipstick lips.  
  
Eduardo growled "Hands off the muchacha senor ASSHOLE". The loud mouth buster leapt against Jason's back and began to strangle him, the ghost gun cord wrapped tightly around Jason's throat. CLANG! Jason's eyes winced as he felt Eduardo rapidly hammering the back of his skull with the gun's handle. "Kylie, get your ass out of here, NOW" Eduardo shouted, planning to hold off Jason until she escaped. Kylie shook her head softly.  
  
"No way, this bastard is no ghost but that doesn't mean we still can't hurt him" Kylie said. The dark girl armed her yellow blaster and fired 2 fully charged shots at Jason's blood red eyes, the metal giant immediately held his eyes in pain. Eduardo dropped down hard and saw what Kylie was getting at, he then blasted the roof above Jason with his blaster. Chunks of nuked drywall and broken glass collapsed over Jason's head, he dropped down.  
  
Eduardo and Kylie immediately ran towards the stairs, hoping to catch up with their fallen comrade Garret. Meanwhile a few minutes later, Jason finally reawakened and darted his bleeding blood red eyes around. The undead giant enraged by his failing to terminate the 3 ghost busting brats. Which way did they go? Where are they now? I must find them Jason thought, I must make them pay, they all must pay, and they all must die.  
  
The metal faced monster glared at a swinging pair of doors, something was moving behind them. If Jason could smile behind that deformed metal mangled masked face of his, he'd sport the most sinister and sadistic of grins. Jason stormed towards the doors and slammed them open. "DO IT NOW" a voice screamed, a blinding flash of energy blasted Jason. Smoke filled the cramped hallway as 2 figures coughed at their recent explosion.  
  
"Awe man, what a stench" Tikami coughed, wiping her glasses free of the cluttering clouds of smoke. Tattered pieces of white talismans lay around the ground, apparently Tikami and Taba had set up a capture spell for Jason. The brown haired Taba blinked as he looked around, "No sign of Jason, I think maybe we over did it on the power surge there Tikami". Taba continued to search down the hall while Tikami contacted her team mates.  
  
"Hey guys this is Tikami, I think we bagged our boogeyman" the com girl said into her radio, but only silence responded. Smoke and disturbing silence surrounded the area as Taba looked for Jason, suddenly a glimmer of light flashed before his eyes. KCHINK! "WAHHHH" Taba screamed, a machete slashed down near his crotch but he quickly spread his legs open to dodge it. The enraged glowing red eyes of Jason stared hatefully into Taba's eyes.  
  
The metallic murderer raised his machete high in the air to finish Taba off; the man screamed and closed his eyes tightly. Tikami grunted as she blasted her cross bow right into Jason's face. From 3 arrows to 4, they continued to slice and sink into Jason's metal mask, confusing the Crystal Lake killer. Taba gulped "Holy shit", Tikami grabbed him and they bolted out the doors. The young girl's roller blades buzzed faster and faster to out run Jason.  
  
Flying steel suddenly sliced itself into Tikami's right leg, the girl screamed and dropped to the floor with Taba. Jason's machete was sticking right through Tikami's bleeding leg. Kagato's finest and bravest were now lying helpless and petrified with terror as Jason stormed forward. Sweat billowed off Tikami's blue hair as she squeaked, "No I can't die now......I'm too cute to go NOW". Quickly Taba grabbed the nearest weapon around him, a chair.  
  
Jason simply stared, his rotting brain perplexed at exactly what these humans were trying to accomplish. BAM! The chair was smashed right over Jason's head, the chair literally exploded into hundreds of mangled pieces. Taba's face lost all color as he squeaked out a measly "Fuck me". WHAM! Jason's robotic arm crashed over Taba's face and sent him flying; the unconscious and bleeding man lay limply inside a mess hall garbage can.  
  
Tikami screamed for help, her innocent voice now shrieking a barrage of heart wrenching cries for help. Quickly Jason resumed his attention towards the squirming Tikami. Constantly the girl pressed the button on her radio, signaling Team Kagato again and again. "St-t-t-t-ay back I'm warning you, I SAID STAY BACK" Tikami screamed as she unloaded the crossbow into Jason. Metal pings clanked as the arrows dropped down from Jason's body.  
  
Dead and metallic fingers grasp around Tikami's bare legs, the girl screamed and struggled, her white skirt and body wiggling like a worm on a hook. No Tikami screamed, no she begged and pleaded to the un-dead demon known as Jason Voorhees. Flashing green lights appear in the form of a soda pop machine. Jason reared Tikami back like a ram rod; Tikami screamed her last scream before her head was jammed into the machine. Sparks started to fly.  
  
Glasses and blue hair were literally being mulched and munched by the boiling electricity of the pop dispenser. Jason shoved Tikami deeper and harder into the machine, the girl's legs and arms spasmed out all over the place. A few seconds later Jason dropped down the girl's dead body, legs and feet drooping lifelessly to the floor. The masked monster seemed to breathe heavily at sight of this, as if sucking in the fresh scent of death.  
  
Jason's beady blood red eyes were rolling with disgusted pleasure; he seemed intoxicated with the sight of death. The sizzling smell of blood, the sight of mutilated flesh, the sounds of mangled bones, Jason existed for extermination. "Ugh my head" Taba groaned from inside the trash can. Now done killing his toy, Jason locked his blood hungry sights on a new target. Jason loomed over Taba with his machete raised to finish him off for good.  
  
Whirring little engines beeped as a surveillance camera locked onto Jason. Blinking red lights and focusing lenses clicked on; suddenly Jason's attention was lured away from Taba and to the camera. Curiously watching the camera, Jason tilted his head to the side, thinking as if it would seem. Maybe these people are not here by accident thought Jason. Maybe just maybe Jason now realizes these people are here to hunt HIM down.  
  
Behind the camera lens was Maki and Lilica, closely watching the killer from the safety of the building security room. "Yuck talk about one ugly bastard" Lilica said, adjusting her pink pigtails as she zoomed in on Jason. Maki's purple haired twitch as she leaned in, yellow glasses reflecting the monitor image of Jason. The Warrior commander frowned "Looks like we finally found you, all right Lilica link all cameras to follow his movement.  
  
I want eyes and ears on him no matter what room or part of the building he runs off into. This freak killed Yuji and god knows how many other people, it's time to dish out some serious payback". Suddenly Jason slammed his machete into the camera, nothing but black static appeared. "Dammit we lost the signal" Lilica said, delicate digits furiously typing into the computer keys. Maki clicked on her radio set; she snarled also getting total static.  
  
One by one, the cameras were being smashed off line by Jason. The computer girl sighed "Looks like were flying blind now Maki". Maki growled "That tears it, fuck the risk's I'm going outside and find the others". Lilica gulped and immediately begged Maki to stay, not wanting to be left alone and defenseless in this now blinded computer camera room. "I don't like this anymore then you do Lilica but my team is out there" Maki said.  
  
Tightly gripping the door handle, Maki prepared to step outside, "Just stay put and be careful, I'll be back with Nanvel and the others when" SPLAT! Lilica screamed as she was splashed with Maki's blood. Jason had slammed the door so hard he literally crushed the commander with it, leaving Lilica alone with the killer. "Oh crap oh crap oh CRAP, RIO, MAYA, ANYONE HELP" Lilica screamed. Jason stormed in and Lilica bolted for the door.  
  
But Jason's thirst carnage was too hungry to dare stop now; steel fingers grasp over Lilica's pink pigtails and yanked the girl back into the room. Lilica's piercing scream rose higher and higher. CRUNCH! Splattering globs of blood gushed out over Jason's dead forearm, the greasy pop of liquid eyeballs and mangled bones spill over his crushing knuckles. The once beautiful brainy and sweet voiced Lilica was now a faceless corpse.  
  
Jason's fist had buried itself right into the girl's face and brains, ripping out any gooey chunks the heartless monster could grasp at. Two more lay dead before the feet of the unstoppable Jason Voorhees. "More, more must suffer" Jason thought as he looked to the single camera he didn't punch out. The camera was linked to the armory; inside it was Rio, Eduardo, Kylie, Taba, and an unknown scientist. Looks like Jason just found his NEXT victims.

------------------

To be continued...... 


	7. Behind The Mask

Behind the Mask  
  
BANG! BANG! Fired shots spook the living day lights out of the mysterious professor, backing away at the thundering bullets of Rio's gun. "AH stop what are you doing?" Prof. Karnack screamed, waving his hands in the air for Rio to stop. Eduardo gasped "Hey look lady, just put the gun down, we don't need any more bodies around here so just put the gun down". An enraged Rio growled as she fired again, "Shut the hell up I'm trying to aim".  
  
A second pistol click was heard right beside Rio's blonde head; Kylie was now aiming her ghost blaster right at the warrior agent. "You heard Eduardo Rio, now put the gun RIGHT now" Kylie demanded. Rio slowly turned her head to Kylie and then her gun, the young woman laughed "What are you gonna do bust me? I'm not some stupid spook here I'm a living human being, and I'm not going to let this prick go until he starts coughing up info.  
  
Every single person working in this building has been killed, EXCEPT him. He's the only one able to tell us about Jason and why he's in here. So unless you got any better ideas Elvira, I'd love to hear em". Kylie growled and blasted a stream of nuclear energy right by Rio's hair. Sweat trickled down Rio's head as she looked at Kylie, "They may not be bullets but nuclear energy still stings like a bitch" Kylie said. Slowly Rio lowered her pistol.  
  
BAM! Everyone screamed and turned their terrified attention towards the steel sealed door, an angry female voice shouted "Who locked the dam door?". Taba sighed "Don't worry It's Maki I mean Shooting Star, she's a friend". Quickly the Kagura agent went to the steel door and punched in the access codes, the door whizzed up and Shooting star clicked her white heels into the room. Behind Star was Rio's team mate Maya, Rio sighed happily.  
  
"Hey Taba, have you heard any news from the others?" Star asked, Taba sighed sadly "Not yet but I'm afraid......Tikami's dead". Blonde hair wavered as Star gasped, her light green eyes literally flashing with anger and fear. Maya blinked her pink eyes regretfully as she added, "I also found some lady with long purple hair, she's uh dead too". Rio silently broke the bad news about Yuji's death, and both were worried about Nanvel as well.  
  
"If you haven't heard any news from your comrades then their surely dead" Karnack uttered coldly. Powerful knuckles dug into Karnack's cheek as Taba punched him right across the face, the man snarled "SHUT UP, heartless bastard. Those are our friends you're talking about. Just because we lost contact with Himagami and our boss, doesn't mean their both dead". Suddenly Kylie stood up with confusion, she didn't realize this until now.  
  
"Are you? Are you Prof. Karnack?" Kylie asked. The doctor nodded his head sighing, "Yes I'm the one who made the distress call to all of you. We received word that there was an intruder inside our facility, so naturally we dispatched our security teams to take him out. But somehow this monster, this......thing it killed not only them, but everyone else in the entire building. I managed to hide myself inside a secure vault to make the call.  
  
The call went through all right but Jason quickly found us......(sweats) I mean me, so I managed to escape and have been running ever since". Maya reloaded her rifle as she spoke, "Running is all you can do, that bastard's tougher then the terminator. No matter how many times I shot him or how hard I blasted him, he just kept on coming and coming". Karnack wiped his glasses, replying "I thought the 3 of you combined could surely kill him".  
  
"I'd say you fucked up on the math there doc" Eduardo said. Kylie silently elbowed his gut as she turned to Karnack, "Back to what Rio said I think we should all know more about this Jason guy". Maki stared oddly at Kylie "What's there to know? He's a dead guy with a mask and a big knife, that's it". Rio quickly interrupted "What the hell are you talking about? The reports didn't say jack shit about him being a freaking cyborg Einstein".  
  
"All the more reason to start spilling the beans, wouldn't you say so doc?" Eduardo added. Eyes started to surround and enclose Karnack in the corner of the weapons room, the doctor knew he was cornered and had zero options left. Jason was coming, they all knew it, and if they were going to survive this they would need all the help they could get. Maya and Maki began to stock up and load up the armory's weapons as Karnack prepares to speak.  
  
The doctor began "I'm afraid your ahem......data files on Jason aren't 100% complete, there was a prior incident quite recently involving Jason Voorhees. There was a space academy class investigating ruins on Earth 1, their teacher Prof. Lowe and his students had discovered 2 frozen humans. One was a female scientist, and the other was......Jason Voorhees. Believed to be dead for good, Lowe's crew headed back home with their findings.  
  
However somehow Jason awoke from the cold sleep and started slaughtering the crew aboard Grendel, including Prof. Lowe himself. Jason was miraculously though was destroyed by the ships' stationary android. The crew sent out a distress signal, and eventually left onboard space ship T- Emette. But not before learning that Jason was revived by their cybernetic regeneration labs. The ship was eventually destroyed due to a ruptured hull.  
  
According to the only 2 survivors aboard the Grendel, Jason and their ship's sergeant were both vaporized when entering the atmosphere. Obviously you can see that was not the case. Jason entered this lab because it is the same site where the old Camp Crystal Lake was on Earth 1, in his mind he's home. But he will never stop, Jason Voorhees will never stop until each and every last one of us is dead", Karnack finished with a heavy deepening sigh.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
The weakened groans of the living come to life inside a trashed, glass covered laboratory. Red pigtails rise up as Boss Lady's cute face wrinkled with confusion, "Oh my aching head......and my ass" Boss Lady squeaked. Many hours had passed since the young ghost hunter had been knocked unconscious by Jason; she had fallen behind a lab desk after being struck. Slowly the red head wandered her bare ankles among the shattered glass.  
  
"Uh AHHHHHH" a blood curdling scream erupted from her as she saw the snapped corpse of her former employer Ako. Boss Lady bolted out of the lab and ran down the halls, her tear jerking eyes searching frantically for a door, a window, any way to escape this blood soaked nightmare. The girl eventually found the stairs and opened the grey doors, she screamed as she found a gun aimed at her face. "NO, please don't kill me" Boss lady said.  
  
"Holy hell lady I almost blew your freaking face off, next time try knocking" Garrett said as he lowered his ghost blaster. Boss lady blinked baffled blue eyes, just who the hell was this guy she thought. Garrett's wheel chair rolled towards the girl as he spoke, "I'm Garrett Miller, one of the ghost busters, and you are?". Red pig tails shook as she laughed a bit "Sorry about that, you can call me Boss lady, owner and manager of Team Kagura".  
  
Confused at even what Team Kagura was, Garrett rolled his eyes up and down the girl. Boss lady growled "What the hell are you looking at?". Garrett replied "Just what kind of business is Kagura, a day care? You look like you should still be in diapers". Boiling steam and red rage painted Boss Lady's face; she raised her hand to slap Garrett when a scream stopped her. Spine chilling screams race down the two's spines at sound of the shriek.  
  
The source of the scream was coming from the beautiful and brainy Nanvel, mechanic for Team Warrior and now witness to its destruction. The poor sweet girl's eyes dropped tears of horror at sight of security control room. Maki and Lilica lay dead on the floor with their blood splattered all over the room. "Lilica? Maki? Mommy? I think I want to go home now" Nanvel helplessly squeaked. Thundering metallic steps quickly approached Nanvel.  
  
The dark girl turned to see Jason's bulging blood red eyes of insufferable evil, behind a cold soulless face of steel and metal. Jason was planning to attack the others in the armory but got distracted by Nanvel's screaming. Gulping swallows traveled down Nanvel's trembling neck as she backed away, "Silly me......this isn't where I parked my car......I'll just be going then" Nanvel said. Jason's machete slammed down towards Nanvel's head.  
  
The girl screamed and dropped onto her butt, long legs spreading to dodge the bloody blade Jason so hatefully swung at her. Faster and closer Jason sliced his machete at Nanvel, and each time the frightened girl barely managed to avoid injury. "Come on; come on, where is it? Where is it?" Nanvel said to herself, light brown finger tips fumbling over her black shorts pockets. Angrily Jason swung his blade right towards her Nanvel's head.  
  
"WAHHH" the girl screamed and quickly rolled away, her hair and clothes getting sliced by the slamming blade. A small pink mechanical mouse was now sitting in Nanvel's trembling finger tips. "You're my only hope Pinky S9- X71, please help me, do your best" Nanvel said to the tiny machine. Baffled by this action, Jason simply stared in confusion as Nanvel placed the robot mouse onto the steel floor. The mouse whirred its wheels into Jason.  
  
Black boots and wavering legs sprang to life as Nanvel bolted out of there as quickly as she could. The masked murderer Jason seemed memorized by the small pink rolling mouse, the toy rodent continued to drive into his dead leg. Eventually the cat was tired with playing with the fake mouse; Jason longed to taste the blood of the real mouse. Jason's foot raised up then slammed it down and crunched the robot mouse. KABOOM! A huge blast erupted forth.  
  
The metal mouse's powerful explosive shook the entire complex with tremendous force. Rio, Taba, Maya, and the others screamed as the whole building shook like it was being slammed with a nuclear attack. Garrett and Boss Lady screamed, holding their hands above their heads as debris collapsed from the ceiling. The explosion destroyed the floor and dropped Jason down through the levels of the building, he fell deeper and deeper.  
  
Crunching metal framed the outline of Jason's body on basement's ceiling. The very same basement that Garrett and Boss Lady were hiding in, they held their red haired heads in dreadful fear of being squashed. Reluctantly and slowly, the two opened their eyes to see Jason's smashed outline. "Whew, thank god, wasn't for those steel boards we'd all be pancakes right now" Garrett said. Curiously Boss lady looked up "But what the hell is it?".

-------------

To be continued......


	8. Chained Betrayals

Chained Betrayals

Clunks of scattering dust and broken wires dangle wildly from the dented ceiling, Garrett and Boss Lady unable to do anything but stare and wonder. The massive metallic imprint matched that of a human's body. CLINK! Garrett's ghost blaster tapped the body imprint on the ceiling; the boy shrugged "Well whatever it is doesn't seem to be alive anymore. If you ask me this guy just took one nasty fall". Boss Lady blinked curious purple eyes.

"You sure he's dead?" the red haired woman said, poking the imprint more and more. Angrily Garrett locked his gun back onto his proton pack, he groaned "Look lady I make a living out of death, I spent my whole life locking up the dead, so I think I'd know if" CRUNCH! Boss Lady turned around and screamed at that sound. The ceiling caved in above Garrett, crushing and liquefying the boy into splattered chunks of blood and bones.

Jason angrily stood above the mangled piece of ceiling that just smashed Garrett into several saucy splatters. Blood red eyes flared at the petrified face of Boss Lady, staring at the metal masked maniac aiming to kill her. Bare knees clicking together as fear jittered down Boss Lady's bones. The gleaming glare of Jason's machete reflecting deeply in the girl's watering eyes, "NOOOOO" Boss Lady screamed loudly as she reached for a weapon.

Metallic fingers clutching the machete tightly as Jason swung at the girl, Boss Lady raised up an electrical wire to block the blade. BZZZTT! Massive volts of powerful electricity shocked the living hell out of the combatants, Jason and Boss Lady's eyes widened as the power surge shocked through them. BOOM! The surge resulted in a shockwave like blast that propelled Boss Lady far from Jason, watching Jason collapse down as she flew by.

Meanwhile while the others were discussing their means of escape from this laboratory, someone was slowly slinking away from the group's discussion. That someone was the shifty, sleazy Dr. Karnack, trying to slip out without the others knowing of his actions. OOF! A crashing collision erupted as Karnack was grounded, by the frizzy red haired Boss Lady. The girl squeaked in fear as she couldn't believe she had made it out of there alive.

"UGH Dammit watch where your going, just who the hell are you supposed to be?" Karnack demanded, but the scuffle had captured the attention of the others as well. Soon Rio, Kylie, Shooting Star and the others came out to discover Boss Lady with the ever evasive Karnack. Kylie blinked at Karnack's attempt to escape, "And where were you going off to Doctor?" Kylie asked. WHAM! Metallic doors were slammed down by Jason's might.

Everyone immediately screamed and shrieked as the rampaging Jason raised a razor sharp axe. Jason's machete had been mutilated by electric energy inside the wire it struck, Boss Lady had ruined Jason's weapon and now he was mad. "AHH HE'S AFTER ME" Boss Lady screamed as she frantically ran off from the group, Karnack bit his lip and decided to do the same. Jason anticipated his move and slammed the axe towards Karnack as he escaped.

CLANG! Rio's black metallic night sticks halted Jason's axe from the doctor's spine, leaving Karnack to escape down a different path. "I've got to make it to that room or else everything I've worked for is shot to hell" Karnack said to himself. "HIYA" Rio screamed and crunched a spinning jump kick across Jason's masked face; the police girl spun once more dishing out more slams. The silent giant merely stood still taking the blows.

Finally fed up with toying around, Jason reared back his metal arm and bashed Rio right across her jaw. The blonde grunted as she collapsed, Jason then raised the axe and slammed it into the girl's leg. Screeching screams roar from Rio's lips. Jason yanked the axe from Rio's bleeding leg, raising it high once more to finish the job. Taba growled "Hey hands off the lady pal", 5 razor tip arrows flung right into Jason's metal mask from Taba's crossbow.

One arrow landed right into Jason's right blood red eye, angrily the massive metal Mongoloid struggled with the arrows jammed in his face. "Yeah HA, HA, that ought to teach you not to mess with Team AHHHH" Taba screamed out half way. Jason's blind swinging sliced the axe towards the man's head; fortunately Rio yanked Taba's legs down to pull him safely away. Taba thanked Rio as they moved safely away from the blinded Jason.

Rio, Eduardo, Maya, and Shooting Star approached Jason from behind, locked and loaded with enough fire power to level the moon. "Okay hockey boy, time to get gut checked into the board muchaco" Eduardo said. Maya grinned evilly arming her chain gun "This is gonna be sweet, I can finally shoot all I want and as much as I want". Shooting Star chuckled "First one to blow the freak to pieces gets to keep whatever limb they want as a trophy".

The clicking charging sounds of Kylie and Eduardo's super charged blasters caused Jason to turn around. "EAT SHIT AND DIE MOTHER FUCKER" Maya screamed as the gang fired, fired, and fired some more. Barrages of bullets, bombshells, laser beams, and other weaponry sliced into Jason and even managed to dent and bang up his metallic cyborg implants. Slowly but surely the Crystal Lake killer was being pushed back by the armory armada.

Sparks and chunks of dead flesh flung off Jason from the bullets ripping into him bit by bit. Kylie slowly upped the charge of the blasters, Eduardo did the same. "Pin point his arms with the blasters, we got to make sure he can't use the axe to stop the ghost trap" Kylie said. Jason's left and right arm were locked in energy hand cuffs by the ghost blasters, the axe fell to the ground. The gothic ghost buster then shouted to Taba "Grab the thing off my back".

Reluctantly the phantom busting agent removed the yellow mechanical disc, Kylie then had Taba toss the disc under Jason. "Activate the ghost trap on three......THREE" Kylie shouted. Taba activated the trap, a blinding white light energized and literally engulfed Jason, Eduardo and the others quickly shut their eyes. The brilliant flash soon dissolved and vanished completely. Jason had simply disappeared; nothing remained, except a full ghost trap.

Eduardo slowly tip toed his shivering brown shoes, nervously terrified of that sparking ghost trap that holds the legendary Jason Voorhees captive, for now. "I don't freaking believe it, he's gone I mean he's just.......gone" Rio said dumb founded, Shooting Star smirked "Some nice toys you got there". Green locks of hair were scratched as Maya didn't understand it all. "Would someone tell me what the fuck just happened to Jason?" Maya asked baffled.

Kylie smiled a weary soft grin "Jason may have been one really weird ass metal dead guy, but even metal dead guys got to follow the rules of the dead. That includes capturing. Our ghost traps capture the souls of the dead by means of nuclear magneto tractor beams; they hold the spirit inside until their dispensed into our containment unit". Rio sighed "Thank god, least missions finally over and......hey hold up, where did that Karnack guy go?".

* * *

Nanvel's shivering black legs and delicate fingers grasp over the wall she used to stand her shaky self up. The sight of her friend's bloody and mangled corpses was just too much for Nanvel to take, "Deep breathes Nanvel (sob) deep breathes" she said. Suddenly pounding footsteps were heard, Nanvel squeaked and hid for fear of Jason returning. But instead she found Dr. Karnack sweating furiously down his light brown haired brow.

"YES, I found the security surveillance room and......(frowns a sour scowl) what a mess, better make it quick before my pet comes back" Karnack said. Silently turning around the corner from where she hid, Nanvel was secretly listening and watching Karnack as he entered the security room. Both Maki and Lilica were killed in that room, so she wondered what could he possibly want in there. CHANK! Loud smashing noises and breaking metal followed.

Chunks of broken glass, flattened tapes, and busted video machines were tossed out the door, the doctor was destroying all of the surveillance equipment. "GOD DAMMIT, where is it? Where is it?" Karnack frantically shouted, a voice screamed towards the security room "Hey Dr. Karnack". The doctor gasped and immediately exited the room, it was the green haired gun nut Maya, "We captured Jason doctor, come on it's time to go" she said.

Karnack nodded quickly and started to head off with Maya, despite the fact his eyes frequently to the security room until it was out of sight. "Huh" Nanvel said softly to herself, curiosity grabbed her purple eyes into that bloody busted up security room. The dark skinned sweet girl entered the room, wining at sight of the blood and guts from her former friends. Black heels tripped over busted VCR boards and broken security video cassettes.

Licking her lips lightly Nanvel began to put the machines back together, something inside the girl's mechanical genius mind was nagging her. More mental nagging begged Nanvel to discover the mystery of the machines that Karnack was trying to bury. "I just hope I can get it done in time before it's too late" Nanvel said as she worked. Meanwhile Karnack and Maya joined the group at the garage of the facility, sadly discovering Himagami's body.

Eyes looked to the doctor as he entered the room, Karnack gulped nervously "Did I miss something? Why is everyone looking at me all of the sudden?". Eduardo sadly sighed "Garrett's dead, so is their car mechanic friend, it looks like were the only ones left". Karnack slowly sighed a deep sigh of relief, thankful that no suspicions were locked onto him. Rio eventually added "We also can't find any trace of Nanvel or the red haired bossy lady".

Karnack lightly coughed "They are terrible losses indeed my friends, I am deeply sorry for your fallen comrades. But at least there is some hope out of this bloody mess, I was told you were all successful in your mission. Jason Voorhees was eliminated". Kylie shook her dark hair strands adding "No actually he was captured, we managed to trap him into one of our ghost traps". Karnack grinned "Excellent work, even better then I had hoped.

I'll gladly pay you for your losses as soon as we get out of this dreadful place, no sense in drowning over bad memories now right?". "You know all about bad memories now don't you Dr. Karnack?" a voice said from behind. Everyone spun backwards to see the sight of Nanvel, aiming a gun directly at the doctor's head. Karnack's glasses fogged up from fearful sweat, not only from Nanvel's gun but also the device hidden within her other hand.

"Holy shit Nanvel, YOU'RE ALIVE" Rio said happily, tears actually sprang forth from her cheer filled blue eyes. But Nanvel was dead serious about her threat, clicking her black fingernails tightly over the handle of the loaded gun. Karnack frowned "Now, now, let's not do anything hasty all right?", "Cram it scum bag I know all about your shady shitty schemes" Nanvel said. Maya and Shooting Star aimed their guns at Nanvel out of initial reflexes.

"WOW hold it, time out, everyone just freaking relax for a few seconds and just cool off" Kylie said. Nanvel shaked her head "No way, I'm not letting my friends and loved ones die over some bastard's quick rich scheme". Rio blinked "Nanvel what the hell are you talking about? Jason is the one who killed everyone, we caught him already, and this guy is just some doctor who works here. Look just put the dam gun down and we can all go home".

Shooting Star locked her shotgun into place just in case Nanvel didn't decide to go quietly. The shaking tears in Nanvel's beautiful purple eyes reflected fear, it was clear to Karnack that this was not how Nanvel normally acted. The doctor thought Nanvel might be bluffing, but the desperation and anger in the girl's voice and eyes told him otherwise. "I'm not going anywhere until Karnack comes clean, I want to hear the truth from him" Nanvel said.

"Listen miss whoever you are, I don't have the faintest idea what your talking about now why don't AH" Karnack gasped. Nanvel screamed in tears "LIAR, if you won't tell them then I'll just have to show them". The device in Nanvel's other hand was a remote control, she turned it on and hundreds of holographic TV monitors appeared. Somehow Nanvel had reconstructed the security surveillance system, and had patched into the garage so it could appear on holographic images instead of TV monitors.

The images displayed Dr. Karnack holding a girl in front of him. Both of them were inside some sort of safe room, Jason was in front of them with his machete aimed at their throats. "NO, TURN IT OFF NOW" Karnack screamed. The video played as Karnack spoke directly to Jason, "Hold it right there big guy, no sense in getting excited now. You don't know who I am Jason but I know all about you, I've been looking for you for years now.

WAIT, wait, please don't kill me, together we could make a fortune, you'd be rich your wildest dreams. Here kill her if you like, seal the deal what do you say?", the girl in Karnack's arms screamed "NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING? AIIEEEEE SOMEONE HELP ME SOMEONE ACK". The young girl's face was sliced in half like a melon, Jason slammed his machete into her head and body. Karnack then dashed away from Jason and out the door.

The video feed ended showing Jason shredding the remains of the young girl, her name: Emily Tagara. Once the monitor screens vanished, all eyes were now locked on the doctor's sweaty, shaky, sight. "You killed your own assistant to make a deal with that, that, THING?" Kylie said horrified. Nervously Karnack backed away from the prying eyes, he stammered "No, no, please listen to me, I didn't mean to kill her h-h-h-honestly I didn't.

Jason had me cornered I p-p-p-panicked. There was nothing I could do, please s-s-s-stop, STOP, listen to me I am not the bloody monster here". Another click of Nanvel's hand gun immediately stopped the doctor in his tracks. The mechanical genius hissed at him "Don't even try to lie buddy. That video feed wasn't the only thing I salvaged from the computer records, I also found some interesting phone records. Sound a little familiar doctor?

No, well maybe the name Profess Lowe will help ring a few bells". Shooting Star blinked "Lowe, isn't that the guy who found Jason and wanted to sell him off as a museum ice pop piece?". Nanvel nodded "That's the one, seems Karnack here made a few last minute deals with Lowe before he died. Lowe promised to deliver Jason to him, but only if he forked over some major cash. Karnack accepted and used Emily Tagara's banking account to pay it.

Ms. Tagara was a young assistant that Karnack was secretly sleeping with, however he was only using her to pay for the transfer. Once Jason had arrived, he would have fired Tagara and stolen all of her research. That way Lowe gets his cash, Karnack gets the scientific find of the century, and everything ends happily ever after. BUT, as we all know Lowe fucked up the transfer and weasel boy here called us in to save his sorry greedy little ass".

Every face, eye, gun, and loathe filled snarl now landed upon the not so good doctor. Disgust and hatred boiled deeply in these poor young souls, as they had been betrayed by the very same man who had hired them. The Ghost busters, Team Warrior, and Team Kagura, all suffering from the pains of lost friends and loved ones. Nothing but guns and dead ends all around. Nanvel softly asked "So then, what are you going to do now Dr. Karnack?".

* * *

To be continued......


	9. Crashing Down

Crashing Down

Sweat trickled down the light brown hairs of the cornered and trapped Dr. Karnack. Gun barrels and hate filled glares locked onto his trembling grey eyes, he gulped nervously "You don't want to do this ladies......trust me". Nanvel screamed hatefully at him "SHUT UP" BANG! The warrior agent squeaked as she accidentally pulled the trigger, but the gun clicked harmlessly. Nanvel had forgotten to take the safety off the gun, she gulped.

"GRAHH" Karnack screamed and leapt towards Kylie, the girl shrieked and moved out of the way. The doctor was after the ghost trap that held Jason captive. "NAIL THAT BASTARD" Rio ordered. Maya and Shooting Star immediately blasted their pistols and rifles, bounties of bullets came flying at the doctor's body. Karnack squealed and panicked, dodging them as bets he could. TING! A bullet ricochet off a metal switch, it turned on instantly.

Rolling chains burst into a stupendously incredible dropping speed, the chains were dragging down a colossal anchor above Karnack's head. "Jason is mine do you hear? ALL MINE" Karnack screamed. A red magnetic device was removed from the doctor's coat; it blasted an energy beam right at the ghost trap. Kylie gasped as the trap flew right out of her hands. CLANG! The anchor landed with a deafening smash across the ghost trap.

The device was instantly destroyed upon impact of the colossal metallic anchor. Karnack and Kylie stared wide eyed at their most horrible and dreadful of mistakes, Jason stood angrily amongst the chains. "This can't be good" Karnack gulped, Jason turned directly at the doctor's sweating face. A quick slice of the machete quickly faded into Karnack's face. Jason's wielding of the blade was so fast; Karnack didn't even realize he was dead.

Crashing tinkles of Karnack's fractured glasses dropped to the ground, the blood line of a cut across the man's face slowly appeared. Second's later chunks of Karnack's cleaved head splattered to the ground. Kylie's black lips trembled with speechless horror, but Jason wasted no time adding her to the body count as well. KERSHINK! Blood oozed outside of Kylie's chest, she gurgled as she felt the cold steel of Jason's machete with her stomach.

"NOOOOOO KYLIEEEE" Eduardo screamed in heart broken tears. BANG!!! BOOM!!! Colossal bomb shells smashed into Jason and flung him backwards, Maya and Star's grenade launchers blasted him back quite far. Eduardo and Rio ran to the wounded Kylie, blood dribbling from her black lips as she lay dying in Eduardo's arms. "Fuck, she's hurt really bad Ed I......I don't know what we can do for her" Rio said with a sorrowful sigh.

CRASH! CRASH! Wall after wall Jason plowed through them like toppling dominoes, tons of concrete and drywall smashed under Jason's body force. Black and white high heels run along that trail of rubble and wreckage, Maya and Shooting Star planning on finishing Jason off once and for all. "Do you see him yet?" Maya said, "Who cares just keep shooting" Star said before unloading her machine chain gun blindly at everything in her sights.

"Hey Star hey, hey OW hey STOP IT, you idiot you almost shot me" Boss Lady screamed. The girl's bare legs trembling in fear as she came out of hiding, secretly locking herself in a closet to escape death by Jason's hands. Shooting Star sweat dropped and ceased firing, both her and Maya spotting Boss Lady along the hall of broken walls. SHINK! "AHHHHHH" Boss Lady screamed, terrified purple eyes staring at her heart in front of her face.

Jason's blood red eyes widened with joy at such a disgustingly delicious murder scene. Boss Lady's still beating heart slowly dying in his rotting hand, blood splattered all over his steel mask and blue body suit. Maya nearly barfed "Holy fucking hell, he ripped out her heart with his bare hands". Baby blue eyes simply twitched at the sight of blood droplets dripping down their lashes, Shooting Star felt so very cold inside right now.

Silence returned the blonde bullet busting beauty's stare from the beast's blood red eyes, Jason then quickly moved to the side. Star growled and blasted a powerful grenade cannon shell at the masked murderer. But cleverly using Boss Lady's lifeless body as a shield, Jason allowed the girl's corpse to take the brunt of the blast. KABOOM! Splattering chunks of human flesh and down pours of blood spilled all over, Star slapped herself.

"SHIT man, I just blew up the boss" Shooting Star grunted, a hard slap from Maya only further enraged the brass balled blonde. Star glared hatefully at Maya "Hey what's the big idea?", Maya replied "You dumb bitch you just blew that girl up. Were supposed to shoot Jason, not go trigger happy and shoot anyone you see Blondie". Sparks ignited in the eyes of these bullet busting beauties, Maya and Star hissed as they angrily butted head to head.

Shooting Star's chin gun clicked as she aimed it at Maya screeching, "If you back off right this second I'm going to nail your big booby ass to the ground". Maya simply growled and flipped Star the finger. WHAM! Suddenly Star's white shoed feet left the ground and went air born, the girl screamed as her blonde head smashed into the hallway light above them. Muffled screams escape the now electrocuted, struggling Shooting Star.

Bullets spewed forth from Star's chain gun, her fingers spasming and blasting her gun blindly across the entire room. "UGH" Maya gagged globs of blood from her lips before collapsing down in pain. Shooting Star's blinded bullets had struck Maya, and wounded her quite fatally. Jason revealed his fearsome form behind the quivering Shooting Star. It appears Jason had slammed on the ground so hard he propelled Star into the light.

SLICE! Another savage slicing machete slash ripped into Star's spazzing body, the blade cleaved her kicking legs right off from her torso. Splashing globs of blood splashed out as Star's lifeless corpse dropped down into 2 halves. Jason's undead red eyes rolled backwards with intense intoxication, the sight of Star's fried face and hair exhilarated the dead cyborg immensely. Weak moans escape Maya as she lay there dying, much to Jason's delight.

Metallic foot steps clonk loudly towards the wounded warrior agent, her soft cheeks splattered with blood as she hazily looked upward. The fearsome figure of Jason loomed over Maya. The blood soaked machete was raised again, Jason was about to finish the girl off for good. PING! A small green pin suddenly popped by Jason's feet, he blinked at it for a moment. Maya grinned holding a live grenade in 1 hand chuckling, "Sayonara Voorhees".

KABOOM!

Eduardo, Taba, and Rio nearly screamed their heads off out of shock from the tremendous explosion that roared behind them. Kylie gulped back a glob of blood in her shaking throat, knowing fearfully that Jason won't be dead for long. "Eduardo......(cough) guys you have t-t-t-to (sputter) get out of here now, he's c-c-coming for you" Kylie wheezed. The ghost buster wept as he held his dying love closely, Eduardo shook his head back as he cried.

"NO WAY, nada, no fucking way am I leaving you here" Eduardo said, Rio nervously readied her steel night sticks. The thundering steps of Jason were becoming louder and louder. Nanvel clicked her fingernails on the keyboard to the garage door, pouting "Come on baby please work just open up, PLEASE". Taba gulped and ran towards Nanvel, "Here let me give you a hand" he said. As Kylie lay there dying she knew that this was the end.

The thundering steps of impending doom seemed virtually empty to these wayward lovers, Eduardo and Kylie staring at each other with tear filled eyes. Kylie smiled "Look Eduardo, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you all those times before. You look after me and protect me from danger. I thank and love you for that, but this is one damsel who won't be in distress anymore. Live Eduardo, just live your life and show that bastard whose boss.

And remember, I'll ALWAYS be with you", Eduardo sobbed and slowly nodded. Eduardo and Kylie kissed a sweet goodbye kiss before the girl breathed her very last breathe, and Eduardo was there holding his lover's body. WHAM! Jason stormed into the room, black and burnt from the powerful force of Maya's kamikaze grenade. "HIYAAAA" Rio shrieked as she leapt into battle, Eduardo's teary eyes boiled from sorrow into hatred.

SHINK! Jason's machete and Rio's night sticks clashed together like 2 pirates swashbuckling blade against blade, the battle was fast and fierce. Mechanical wheels turned from the front of the room. "WE DID IT" Nanvel and Taba cheered, successfully opening the jammed door to the garage. Rio smirked "Hear that Jason? We just got a get out of jail free card, as for you well you're going right back to hell where you belong YOU ASSHOLE".

Rio's games had annoyed Jason long enough; he lunged forward and slashed Rio right across her chest. The girl screamed as she dropped to the ground, a huge bleeding gash upon her chest. Jason let loose another swing, this time slashing against Rio's right arm, then her left leg, and so on and so forth. Soon the proud warrior woman was a bleeding, war torn mess before Jason's towering shadow. "DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER" Eduardo yelled loudly.

Rainbow colored energy beams spewed rapidly from Eduardo's proton gun, the nuclear energy overflowing repeatedly onto Jason. "EDDIE NO" Rio cried out, Jason simply stormed forward against the beam without being slowed down. Eduardo's voice cracked as Jason mercilessly grabbed him by the throat, brown shoes kicked helplessly as he was raised off the ground. Rio weakly staggered to her knees, slowly removing a pistol from her belt.

BANG! BANG! BANG! 3 powerful bullets sliced into Jason's back, the undead giant angrily tossed away Eduardo. "That's it, come to momma" Rio whispered, secretly concealing something behind her wounded back. Taba gulped "He's going to kill them, Nanvel we have to do something". The dark girl shook her head, as bad as it sounded they were totally helpless this way. "We can't Mr. Taba, if we don't get out of here he'll kill us both" she said.

Taba growled "OH YEAH? Well if we don't do something there going to die for saving US", Nanvel winced realizing he did have a point. "Hm" Taba hummed to himself, suddenly an idea sparked in Nanvel's head. The young girl grabbed the Kagura agent and rushed outside to the Ecto-1. "HEY what the hell are you doing? I told you we are not leaving them behind" Taba said, Nanvel winked "I know but I got an idea and I need your help first".

Eagerly rubbing her red rubber gloved fingers over her hidden weapon, Rio smiled a weak smile as Jason approached her. "Here's blood in your eye GRRRAHHHH" Rio screeched. Jason blinked as the girl leapt right at him, hidden hands revealing a hunter's knife to which she jammed it into his eye.

Jason angrily recoiled, clutching his dead hand over his eyes, black oil like blood oozed from his sliced eye. Rio hissed as she jammed the blade deeper.

Powerful forearms locked over Rio's bleeding body, Jason then slashed his machete right across the girl's neck. Gurgled screams and fountain sprays of blood escaped Rio's now dead cold lips. Jason watched with his 1 good eye as Rio dropped down to the ground, dead. SHUNK! Was the sound made as Jason yanked the knife from his now dead left eye. Eduardo suddenly then smashed a shovel over Jason's skull, the shovel broke in half upon impact.

Once again Jason's cold lifeless stare beat down against Eduardo's seething eyes of relentless loathing, both enraged at their personal losses. It had finally come down to this, Eduardo and Jason, the last pair of living creatures upon a mountainous massacre. "It's time we finish this compadre, once and for all" Eduardo said. Though unable to speak, Jason completely agreed and proceeded to raise his bloody machete for one final fatal slash.

CRRASSHH! The screaming engine of the Ecto-1 sped into the garage at sound breaking speeds, bright lights flashing upon its target: Jason Voorhees. Eduardo gasped and immediately leapt out of the way. Nanvel and Taba leapt out of the front driver's seats, to let the car blindly smash into Jason and crash into the wall. Jason groaned as his red eyes rolled with displeasure, his metallic body completely pinned against the garage wall.

"EDUARDO GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW" Taba shouted. Eduardo blinked as he quickly asked why, Nanvel replied "Because it's going to go BOOM! I rigged your spare proton packs to explode, in a few seconds the car's engine and the packs are going to blow sky high". Ed's eyes bulged as he bolted to the door screaming madly. Taba, Nanvel, and Eduardo raced at top speeds out the door, just as Jason spotted the car's horrible ticking secret.

KRAKKABOOM!!!

A cataclysmic nuclear explosion literally vaporized the entire building. Balls of fire and flying melting metal rained down like snowflakes; the mass explosions were literally engulfing everything in sight. Laboratories, bodies, chemicals, weapons, everything in the Crystal Lake 2 Research labs were completely destroyed. The surviving heroes raised their hidden heads from the bushes to see, see the glorious flame of victory rising into the night sky.

"Wow......we, we did it, I can't believe we really fucking did it" Taba said as he tried to catch his breathe. Eduardo sighed "That was for you Kylie, "You too Rio and all of you brave souls who gave your lives for us today" Nanvel said. The gang slowly trudged on home to pick up the rest of there destroyed lives. Totally unaware that inside the heaping mass of burning metal and ruptured steel, an undead hand was slowly rising from the ashes.

* * *

THE END!


End file.
